Mine-Imator Forums
Here you can exchange tips, ideas, resources, creations and hold discussions around the animation studio Mine-imator, the game it was based on or anything you'd like! I hope you have a good time here! Link: http://www.mineimatorforums.com/ Forum Rules For everybody to enjoy the Mine-imator forums, we must make an effort to follow some guidelines. Most of these rules, along with KiLlEr10312's rules, also apply to the wiki. *Speak English English is the language of the internet, including the Mine-imator forums. You can speak in whatever language you want in PMs, though. *Don't create duplicate topics Keep the amount of topics to a minimum to improve the browsing experience for other members. *Don't make more than one account It takes up forum space, causes confusion between members and makes moderation a headache. If you want a name change, PM me. Alternate accounts will be detected, removed and a warning issued to the original account. *Post in the correct categories If you're unsure, see the pinned topic in each category to see what you can and what you cannot post there. Topics that are posted in the wrong place will be moved by a moderator. *Don't use oversized signatures To save everyone from breaking their mouse scroll wheel, keep the signature size to a minimum. 200-250 pixels tall is the absolute maximum. If your signature is ridiculously tall, a moderator will remove it and give you a warning. *Don't abuse the reputation system The reputation system was made to highlight helpful posts. Do not create throwaway accounts just to give somebody/yourself reputation points or shops to harvest reputation in exchange for services. Doing this will result with a warning and eventually your reputation reset to 0. *Don't chat The forums are for intelligent discussions and not small talk. If you want to chat, go here or use the PM system. *Don't use adf.ly or similar services Unless you are the rightful owner of the thing you're linking to. *Don't post a status update about a new topic you've started If the topic is still visible under "Recent Topics" *Do not revive dead topics A topic is "dead" if the latest reply is more than 2 months old. Rather than bumping them to the top, start a new topic. You may revive your own topics, as long as you add new information. *Use the report button If someone is breaking any of the rules here, don't post anything. Rather, press the "Report" button in the bottom right of the offender's post. This will alert all moderators, leaving a message like "This is posted in the wrong forum!" will not. Things that arent tolerated ANYWHERE on the forums *Discussions of illegal subjects/activities *Offensive/racist/rude behavior or imagery *Cyber bullying or discrimination *Gore/Screamers or other frightening imagery *Links to viruses/trojans/malware *Images of/links to sexual content *Pointless swearing/overuse of CAPS *Spamming (constantly posting the same content, nonsense or useless posts just to get noticed) *Advertising potentially malicious products, sites or forums (if you are unsure, ask a moderator) *Flashing imagery or excessive use of colors, special characters, smileys and/or oversized fonts *Auto-playing flash animations with sound (R.I.P) If you cant access the forums After the server switch, some people seem to be having troubles accessing the forums at certain times of the day. Hopefully this issue is temporary, but until it's resolved, these steps might help: *Clearing your DNS cache *Clearing web browser cache *Clearing web browser cookies About Reputation Points (Outdated) I want to make it clear that the reputation system was made to highlight and encourage useful posts, and discourage pointless or childish posts, as stated clearly in the rules since day 1. It has become evident that many people see it as a competition, and use various methods to receive fake reputation, which is unacceptable behavior. As such, topics dedicated entirely to harvesting reputation, like shops, will not be permitted from now on. Existing "shop" owners will have their reputation reset. To clarify, this is what you should "rep up": *Great Mine-imator animations *Helpful answers in the help section *Helpful tutorials/tips & tricks *Useful feedback & criticism Knowing that the only way to get those high epic ranks is to post helpful content, we can all contribute to a friendlier and enjoyable atmosphere here on the forums.